En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale
by lorenna12
Summary: Lovina y Antonio siempre se han odiado, desde la niñes sus conflictos son frecuentes, pero como se pasa del odio al amor y del amor al odio, para entenderlo, deben conocer su historia y la razón de su rivalidad. España x fem Lovino, Francia x fem Inglaterra, Prusia x fem Rusia, humor y tonterías.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**AMISTADES Y ENEMISTADES **

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Este fic, algo tonto también es de humor, no soy muy buena para el drama aunque siempre he querido crear una historia con ese tema, son tres parejas:**

**-España x fem romano**

**-Prusia x fem Rusia **

**- Francia x fem Inglaterra **

**Pero la primera y principal historia es España x fem romano, ya sí ustedes lo quieren, después de darle fin a la primer historia seguiría tratando con las otras dos parejas.**

**No las quiero ilusionar, este fic no actualizara muy rápidamente, ya que tengo otras dos historias con las que compartir mi tiempo de ocio y pereza, (estoy en la etapa donde mi cerebro grita ¡lluvia de ideas! Y se me ocurren mil fics que no se cual escribir primero) pero prometo terminarla pase lo que pase contra viento y marea, a menos que me muera (todo puede pasar), porque se lo duro que es encontrar el fic de tus sueños y que lo hayan dejado por la mitad. Sí tienen ideas para la historia o deseos con respecto a los personajes y parejas, no duden en hacérmelas saber.**

**Les agradecería mucho sí me dijeran los nombres de las tres fems del fic, a romano le puse Lovina y ese sí no se lo cambio, a Rusia le puse Annya y a Inglaterra Alice, pero sí no se llaman así, díganme sus nombres y lo corregiré enseguida. **

**Sin más preámbulos la historia.**

Antonio y Lovina siempre se habían odiado. Desde el primer día de haberse conocido había empezado su rivalidad, ¿pero como se pasa del amor al odio, o del odio al amor? Para saberlo, debemos conocer el principio de su historia y de su estúpida rivalidad.

Era el 23 de enero de 1995, y una hermosa y joven mujer llamada Elizabeta llevaría a sus dos hijas gemelas por primera vez al jardín de niños y partiría a trabajar como hace tiempo no podía, por cuidarlas. No contaba con que al llegar allí se encontraría con una vieja y querida amiga llamada Emma a la cual no veía hace mucho tiempo. Y mayor seria su sorpresa cuando la vio llevar del brazo a un pequeño niño; una vez se saludaron y se informaron sobre la vida de la otra, procedieron a presentar sus hijos.

- ay, querida amiga y qué tal te va con Roderich - pregunto Emma

- ah, muy bien es un buen hombre y nos queremos mucho, y a ti ¿Qué tal te va con Govert?-

- de maravilla solo sigue con uno de sus problemillas - dijo la mujer algo avergonzada

- ¿aun fuma yerba?-

- seeh, y como se llaman esas dos hermosas niñas que traes de la mano- dijo cambiando de tema

- la menor - dijo señalándola - se llama Felicia, vamos Felicia preséntate -

La pequeñita se adelanto unos pasos y hablo:

- yo, me llamo Felicia y tengo 4 años- dijo mostrando tres de sus dedos, las dos mujeres rieron enternecidas

- mi hijo se llama Antonio- dijo mostrándolo - preséntate querido-

El niño al igual que Felicia se adelanto y hablo:

- me llamo Antonio y tengo 5 años- dijo mostrando todos los dedos de su mano derecha

Felicia tan simpática y amistosa que era no tardo en abrazarlo y él en corresponderle fraternizando automáticamente

- vamos Lovina, faltas tú -

Ella se quedo en su sitio y Antonio se acerco a ella con aire amistoso, para él, aquella niña era un poquito más bonita que la que acababa de abrazar, hasta que ella dijo:

- mi nombre es Lovina, **bastardo**…-

El aura simpática de Antonio se fue a la mierda, no sabía que significaba aquella última palabra pero no le gusto para nada.

- tú lo serás…- dijo sacándole la lengua

Lovina que a pesar de su ceño fruncido iba en son de paz, también se disgusto y le saco la lengua de igual manera.

- discúlpala Emma y Antonio- interrumpió rápidamente Elizabeta - no es su culpa que sea la primera palabra que haya dicho, es que había un vecino muy grosero que siempre decía esa palabra y cuando menos pensamos Lovina empezó a hablar y no paraba de repetirla-

- no te preocupes Eli, son demasiado pequeños para saber que significa- dijo Emma

- ojala -

Y en ese pequeño descuido Lovina había logrado darle con el biberón en la cabeza a Antonio y lo había puesto a llorar. Después de separarlos y de una pataleta, los dejaron en el jardín al cuidado de la encargada.

En el jardín con los demás niños…

Lovina se sentó sola en el arenero. Felicia había entablado juego con un niño a los dos segundos de llegar y como ese rubiecito no le caía bien, prefirió quedarse sola. No por mucho tiempo por qué a los cuatro minutos una pequeña niña rubia con cejas un poco más pobladas de lo normal y unos bonitos ojos verdes, ubico sus implementos de trabajo en el arenero; una palita, un baldecito y una muñeca despeinada.

Lovina la miro desafiante y lo mismo hizo la otra niña, entonces decidieron saludarse:

- hola bastarda me llamo Lovina -

- hola bloody git, me llamo Alice –

Dos segundos después jugaban juntas como las mejores amigas que llegarían a ser. Tres minutos después divisaron a lo lejos otra niña un poco más grande que ellas que se veía triste y solitaria en un rincón. Alice y Lovina se miraron y luego se dirigieron hasta la otra niña.

- bastarda, ¿jugad con nosotras?- invito Lovina

- koru koru - dijo la muchacha asintiendo animada-me llamo Annya -

Mientras ellas se dedicaban a construirle a la muñeca denominada por Alice como la reina de Inglaterra un palacio, al otro lado del jardín, en los columpios, Antonio se balanceaba mientras las miraba resentido sin poder olvidar el golpe. De repente alguien empezó a empujar su columpio para hacer que fuera más alto, era un rubio de ojos azules de su misma edad con un gesto galante pero inocente, ambos empezaron a reír mientras jugaban.

-¡admiren a mi gran persona!- dijo un niño lanzándose por la resbaladilla mas alta a la cual todos los demás tenían miedo de subir, Antonio y su improvisado compañero empezaron a aplaudir haciendo que el otro les diera una sonrisa

- mi gran persona se llama Gilbert - dijo llegando hasta ellos

- yo me llamo Francis-

-¡y yo Antonio!-

Los tres niños se sonrieron y sellaron así su amistad. De repente Antonio señalo a las tres niñas que jugaban en el arenero.

- ella me pegó - acuso el moreno -

Gilbert y Francis sonrieron malévolos y entre los tres idearon la venganza.

Por otro lado las niñas terminaban de construir el palacio de Buckingham y sentaban a la muñeca en su trono de arena, cuando de repente.

-¡tedemoto!- gritaron Antonio, Francis y Gilbert, mientras pasaban por encima de su recién inaugurada construcción.

Las niñas solo pudieron mirar como su esfuerzo se iba por el caño, Annya cogió la palita de arena y lanzo un golpe contra el más lento de los tres; Gilbert, que se quejo pero no se detuvo, una vez que se fueron los muchachos, ellas se dedicaron a buscar a la reina de Inglaterra bajo los escombros de su palacio.

Y ahí se sello el inicio de tres cosas; el bad friends trio, el bad fems trio, y la rivalidad entre ambos. Que traspasaría la barrera de la niñez y perduraría hasta el día de hoy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

23 de enero de 2007

Una nueva etapa escolar se iniciaba ese día, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde el jardín de niños; principalmente su físico, ya no eran niñas inocentes sino bellas adolescentes y ellos ya no eran niños, sí no unos guapos muchachos controlados por la hormonas de un cuerpo a medio madurar.

Aun así su rivalidad perduraba, y se había extendido a jugarse mutuamente bromas bastante pesadas, y siendo ese el día de su "aniversario" no podían faltar.

Todos los chicos de la secundaria esperaban una sola cosa, a ellas. Las integrantes del bad fems trio eran muy populares por su belleza y su personalidad.

Las puertas se abrieron rebelando a las tres féminas que desfilaron su belleza y su ropa nueva; Lovina tenía unas hermosas piernas bien torneadas unos pechos grandes y una cara angelical que dejaban a cualquiera a sus pies, a su derecha venia su amiga inglesa con una ropa un poco mas reservada pero que igual la hacía ver como una profesora estricta y sexy. A la izquierda de Lovina venia la chica bomba de todo el colegio, Annya. Un cuerpo voluptuoso y armónico con curvas prominentes un gran trasero y una enorme pechonalidad, se rumoraba entre los chicos que ella no usaba sostén, por qué no existía su talla.

Por la otra puerta entraba el bad friends trio, la sensación de las chicas en aquel instituto. A la cabeza venia Antonio el cual, con un cuerpo bronceado al estilo mediterráneo ejercitado, y con una mirada amable pero picara que encantaba a las chicas. A su derecha venia Francis, convertido en todo un galán, su barba que había empezado a aparecer algunos meses atrás la dejaba un poco descuidada para que lo hiciera ver más maduro y sexy. Gilbert, ala izquierda de Antonio era del tipo chico despreocupado pero que llamaba la atención a gritos, hacia unos años había conseguido un canario mascota, y había logrado amaestrarlo para que lo siguiera a todas partes, era cariñoso con los animales y eso lo hacía ver tierno ante las chicas.

Ambos bandos se encontraron en el centro del pasillo, todo el colegio sabia de su enemistad, así que esperaban sus ya conocidos enfrentamientos, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando sin dirigirse ni una sola fueron a sus casilleros. Lovina fue la primera en abrir, giro la llave y… ¡splash!, una lluvia de pintura azul le cayó sobre su ropa nueva, su pelo y su cara.

- bastardo- dijo escupiendo algo de pintura mientras el bad friends trio se retorcía de risa y Antonio le gritaba:

- bienvenida a otro año escolar - y le sonreía como solo a ella, de manera yandere. Ella no sabía que tenía esa sonrisa pero le erizaba todos los pelos de la nuca.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa sínicamente, mientras Antonio terminaba de abrir su casillero y ¡plaf! Una polvareda lo baño, por un momento el español pensó que era arena y que fácilmente podía sacudírsela pero de repente el cuerpo le empezó a picar insoportablemente, ¡mierda! Era polvo pica-pica.

- maldita zorra…-

Ella le saco la lengua algo pintada de azul y sacando otra ropa de su bolso fue a cambiarse a los baños, pero Antonio tuvo que ir a la enfermería para que le ayudaran a detener el picor, así comenzó otro año, solo que ninguno de ellos sabia que este sería diferente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo; dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, tomates, piedras o balas son bien recibidos.**

"**Los reviews son el alimento del fic, déjenle muchos para que crezca sano y feliz" XD**

**Posdata: y para que la autora actualice más rápido…**


	2. competencias

**¡Hola!**

**Me tarde bastante pero aquí está el segundo cap. y sí alguna de ustedes adivina que pasará en el próximo capítulo le daré… ¡una mini historia de la pareja favorita de la ganadora! Así que con su review dejen su pareja favorita, Sí quieren me pueden dar el tema y yo escribo la historia basándome en el, o la dejan a mi imaginación, ahora a contestar reviews: **

**Angelove12: **gracias por tu review y aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste.

**NozomiNeko: aquí** está la continuación gracias por decirme sus nombres, el nombre de Rose me pareció muy genial, pero ese de Chiara no se pero no lo vi muy atractivo. Así que las dejare a las dos así como están.

**Annya:** estoy feliz de que te haya gustado el primer cap., y a pesar de que me tarde no abandonare este proyecto. Y sí, me decidí que haré énfasis en las demás parejas.

**LovinaxTonio95: **aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que te guste, te diré la verdad y es que el Prusia x Rusia y viceversa no es una de mis parejas favoritas, pero decidí experimentar y espero me salga bien y te guste.

**LovinaxTonio95: **gracias por tu review me alegra que te haya encantado el capitulo anterior. Y espero que este te guste.

Capitulo 2

**COMPETENCIAS Y MÁS COMPETENCIAS**

Después del "cálido" recibimiento del nuevo año escolar, ambos bandos se dedicaron a sus cosas. Habían llevado su rivalidad a tal extremo que todo aquello en lo que pudieran competir, se convertía en una carrera para determinar quién era el mejor, o la mejor.

A pesar de la rivalidad de Lovina y Antonio estaban obligados a convivir en varias ocasiones, pues ellos debían recodar, que sus madres eran amigas íntimas y con intimas me refiero a que ni la peor calamidad las puede separar. Y por eso cada viernes ambos debían sentarse en la misma mesa y comer juntos, mientras sus madres hablaban sobre sus vidas y aficiones.

Felicia y Antonio se llevaban de maravilla, a lo cual Lovina aprovechaba y los ignoraba todo el rato. Pero esta vez, Felicia había salido de casa, ya que su "mejor amigo" Ludwig la había invitado a cenar a la suya, y para colmo de males, ese tal Ludwig era el hermano menor de Gilbert, ¡mas faltaba! Seguro se volvía la cuñada de ese patatero.

Ambos se sentaron uno en frente del otro, mientras comían la deliciosa pasta que Elizabeta tan cariñosa y simpática les había preparado con amor. lo de simpática y cariñosa había que cuestionárselo, una mujer que le dice a su hija que sí no se comporta y es educada con Antonio su peor enemigo, le va a quitar el internet por un mes, no puede ser un alma de Dios.

Lo mismo le pasaba a Antonio, Emma había traído unos dulces que ella misma preparaba y le había advertido a Antonio que sí le hacía algo a Lovina durante la cena, su Xbox 360 iría al armario bajo llave por un mes, por eso él y ella estaban callados cenando seriamente mientras sus madres discutían de algo llamado "yaoi" y ellos se pateaban debajo de la mesa.

-¡ay!- dijo Lovina cuando Antonio le asestó una patada con esas botas militares que tanto le gustaba ponerse para ir a cenar a la casa de ella.

-¿Qué pasa lovi?- pregunto su mamá al verla quejarse-

- nada, me dio un calambre, eso es todo- sabia que sí Elizabeta se enteraba que estaban teniendo una batalla campal bajo la mesa estaría en serios problemas.

- ah, estira la pierna, eso ayudara- dijo inocentemente Emma

- gracias tía Emma – Lovina acostumbro llamarla así, al igual que Antonio llamaba a Elizabeta, tía Eli.

Las dos mayores siguieron hablando y Lovina aprovecho para darle una patada a Antonio en la espinilla con la punta de su tacón, solo llevaba tacones en las cenas con la tía Emma para poder patear a Antonio.

- pe…- Antonio se interrumpió antes de llamar a Lovina como pensaba "perra" mientras se acariciaba la parte afectada tratando de calmar el dolor.

Los dos no aguantaron más y disimuladamente se empezaron a tirar arvejas con la cuchara.

Lovina agarro con la cuchara un poco de la crema de tomate que su madre había hecho mientras lo llenaba de pimienta y sal, hacia más o menos cinco segundos que no se lanzaban nada, 3…2…1…

- ¡AHHH!- dijo Antonio tratando le limpiarse los ojos llenos de esa picante sopa

- ¡Lovina!- la regaño Elizabeta, pero antes de algo más Antonio le había vaciado encima a su hija el vaso lleno de jugo.

- ¡ahhhh! Mi ropa, estúpido- dijo intentando darle un zape a Antonio

- tú te lo buscaste, tonta- dijo Antonio esquivando el golpe

- imbécil-

- malcriada-

- gay –

- lesbiana-

- mal….-

- ¡YA BASTA LOS DOS!- gritaron Emma y Elizabeta furiosas, ¿acaso no podían estar en paz ni media hora mientras comían?

Los dos adolescentes se quedaron callados sabiendo el problemón en el que se acababan de meter.

- ¡Lovina, a tu cuarto!, tienes una hora para despedirte del internet-

Lovina no se hizo de rogar y luego de despedirse de Emma y sacarle el dedo de en medio a Antonio corrió a su cuarto para aprovechar la hora de internet que le quedaba

- y tu Antonio, te regresas a la casa, en cuanto yo llegue te guardo la consola –

Antonio se despidió de Elizabeta y se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a aprovechar la Xbox mientras se podía.

- estos chicos nos van a sacar canas verdes- dijo Elizabeta

- es toda una contrariedad, nosotras nos llevamos tan bien-

- seeh, vamos a la sala, te mostrare mi nuevo "material" ya que ellos no están-

- jejeje, esperaba que lo dijeras, mi amiga-

Desde su cuarto Lovina escucho el televisor en el cual se oía a dos hombres hablar, paro la oreja y escucho mejor:

-¡no!, detente por favor Kanou- san- decía una voz (bastante femenina pero con un toque de hombre)

- no Ayase, recuerda que me perteneces- decía una voz muy gruesa…

-¡no, otra vez no!- grito Lovina mientras buscaba desesperada los audífonos para ponerse a escuchar música a todo volumen, pues recordó la desagradable escena cuando con diez años bajo a la sala y encontró el DVD pausado, le dio play, y OMG. Creo que una niña no debe chocarse con "Enzai", en su primera vez con el yaoi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su rivalidad bizarra y surrealista, llegaba a su límite, se insultaban sin tener ninguna consideración, hasta el punto de llegar a intentar agredirse entre los bandos. Eran castigados frecuentemente por el director Vash, que era amigo de Roderich y Elizabeta por lo cual Lovina se llevaba doble castigo pues obvio que Vash le avisaba a sus padres, y por ende también a los de Antonio. Habían pensado muchas veces en ponerlos en colegios separados, pero eran caros y quedaban muy lejos de las viviendas de la familia por lo cual la opción fue rechazada en primera instancia.

Poco más de un mes antes de la mitad del año, el director Vash por insistencia y consejo de su secretaria, la simpática Lily, habían decidido hacer un campamento con aquellas 100 personas con los puntajes más altos en las pruebas colegiales, todo aquello como premio a su esfuerzo y se llevaría a cabo inclusive una fiesta, para celebrar su triunfo. No hace falta decir que los dos tríos querían ir.

- sí gano las pruebas con un gran puntaje… ¿puedo ir?-

- no- finalizo Roderich-

- ¡pero papá!- rogo Lovina – ¡quiero ir!, además Alice y Annya también irán –

- no-

- ¡pero tú no tienes que pagar nada!- reclamo

- ¿enserio?-

Lovina por fin entendió, su padre creía que el tendría que pagar su estadía en aquel campamento (sí ganaba), el era un poco… no un poco, era muy tacaño.

- claro que sí papá, es un premio que debemos ganar con los exámenes, sí saco un gran puntaje ¡podre ir gratis!- dijo celebrando anticipadamente

- pues sí es así, no veo problema, esfuérzate en tus estudios…-

-¡siiiii! – salto ella

Se mataría toda la noche estudiando de ser necesario, pero ella iría a ese paseo aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. No sabiendo que lo mismo decían los hombres que tanto odiaba. No sabiendo como cambiaria su vida en aquel lugar.

Antonio no tuvo que insistir mucho para que le dejaran ir, su padre Govert también era tacaño, pero en cuanto supo que no tenía que pagar, dio su aprobación.

Francis vivía solo, pues sus padres al ser artistas le daban su espacio, ósea que no tenía que pedirle permiso a nadie, y Gilbert… sus padres se pusieron tan contentos de que por fin iba a estudiar en serio que le prometieron la motocicleta que tanto quería sí ganaba entre los primeros lugares. Sobra decir que su hermano Ludwig ya tenía prometido el auto para el día de su graduación, y ya tenía una motocicleta que usaba para sacar a pasear a Felicia los fines de semana y que por piedad le prestaba a Gilbert de vez en cuando.

Lovina uso la táctica de grabar sus estudios y escucharlos mientras descansaba, así no tenia que alterar tanto sus horas de sueño, Alice estudiaba hasta horas tardías y Annya le pidió a Edward un amigo de ella venido de estonia que resumiera los temas para hacer más fácil su estudio. Antonio estudiaba hasta en los descansos, Francis cantaba sus estudios y Gilbert estudiaba con todo su corazón su mente y alma, nunca nadie lo había visto tan dedicado.

Felicia y Ludwig eran de los más inteligentes de la escuela así que estudiar no era difícil para ellos.

El día de los tan anhelados exámenes llego. Gilbert estaba flaco, cansado, con ojeras y parecía un zombie, los demás también, pero él era el más afectado.

En cuanto el profesor dio la orden Gilbert empezó a gritar:

- ¡rápido, rápido!-dijo escribiendo en la hoja a una velocidad tremenda- ¡escríbelo todo antes de que se te olvide!, ¡no lo leas dos veces o empezaras a dudar!-

- señor Gilbert- dijo el profesor finlandés, llamado tino- por favor no grite, estamos en un examen o me veré en la obligación de anularlo-

- ¡nooooooo!- grito Gilbert para después callarse y no volver a hacer ruido.

Lovina miraba seria su hoja, tratando de recordar todo lo estudiado y Francis tarareaba sus canciones para poder acordarse, Annya tuvo suficiente con su resumen, y Alice también estaba conforme con sus conocimientos.

Antonio estaba nublado, había estudiado utilizando una palabra clave pero ahora no la recordaba, la primera pregunta era de cultura general:

¿Quién invento la bombilla?

Joder no se acordaba ¡y tanto que lo había estudiado!, paso a la siguiente pregunta:

¿Cual fue una de las novelas más famosas de Charles Dickens?

Mil veces joder y así las otras preguntas, cuando de repente Gilbert grito asustándolos a todos:

-¡TERMINEEEEEEE! -

- ¡señor Beildsmith!- le reprendió el profesor-

- lo siento- dijo caminando hacia él con la hoja en mano, protegiéndola como sí se le fuera a escapar y llevarse con ella el resultado de sus esfuerzos- tenga- dijo como un zombie, luego camino hasta su puesto, saco una manta de su mochila que decía "awesome" y se tapo con ella hasta la cabeza, se quedo inmóvil como si estuviera muerto.

Antonio casi echaba humo intentando recordar, hasta que miro su muñeca, allí se había dibujado un pequeño…

-¡TOMATEEEEEE!- grito eufórico reiniciando su examen ya con ánimos recargados

¿Quién invento la bombilla?

- **T**homas Alba Edison

-¿Cual fue una de las novelas más famosas de charles Dickens?

-**O**liver Twist

-¿de quién se deriva la palabra sadismo?

-**M**arqués de Sade

Y así sucesivamente hasta tener algunas de las respuestas que necesitaba.

El término del examen llegó y todos entregaron sus hojas, al poco llego Ludwig y sacudió a Gilbert intentando despertarlo y al no lograrlo tuvo que llevárselo cargado mientras lo oía murmurar:

- ruuuuuun ruuuuun, sostente fuerte nena, esta motocicleta es muy rápida-

Ludwig no pudo evitar reír de buena gana. Pero a decir verdad todos habían terminado exhaustos y necesitaban recuperar sus horas de sueño, en cuanto Lovina llego a su casa y toco la cama, se quedo dormida hasta las 12:00m del día siguiente. Lo mismo pasaba con los demás, gracias al cielo que los exámenes los habían hecho un viernes.

El día de los resultados llego tan rápido que nadie creía que ya había pasado otro mes.

Todos los alumnos de las clases superiores se amontonaron en la tabla de resultados, para intentar encontrar su número y rogando estar entre los 100 primeros, que significaba poder ir a aquel campamento.

El bads fem trio y el bads friens trio se acercaron para buscar sus puntuaciones, empezaron desde abajo.

Antes de poder dar con el primero de ellos, un compañero de Antonio, llamado Mathias Kohler se encontró en la posición número 69.

-¡Sí~¡- celebró picándole los costados a su "compañero" noruego- recuerda lo que prometiste sí quedaba entre los primeros 70 lugares-

- tienes la suerte pegada en el cu…- dijo el compañero noruego, que todo el mundo sospechaba que no eran precisamente amigos.

Luego encontraron a Francis, tenía el numero 52.

- no es el mejor puntaje pero pasé- dijo tranquilamente el galo, sonriendo galantemente a las chicas que soltaron un grito enloquecido.

Los otros seguían nerviosos, las posibilidades eran menores ahora.

La segunda en encontrar su resultado fue Annya, su número era el 35.

- ¡sí!- celebro ella de un salto haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran, se abrazo a su novio, porque sí, Annya ya tenía novio, un lituano llamado Toris al que era devota.

Los nervios aumentaban y los que aun no sabían su resultado estaban comiéndose las uñas, el siguiente fue Antonio, su número era el 20, celebro con sus compañeros efusivamente.

Luego un poco más arriba estaba Alice en el 19, la cual sonrió con autosatisfacción

Solo quedaban Lovina y Gilbert. Los cuales tragaron seco, antes de ellos se acercaron Ludwig y Felicia

- lo siento Ludwig, casi no estudie esta vez, así que probablemente no saque buen puntaje ve~-

- yo tampoco estudie Felicia, no te preocupes por eso-

A pesar de que decían no haber estudiado Felicia estaba en el número 9 y Ludwig en el 8, Gilbert y Lovina echaban espuma por la boca mirando rencorosos a sus respectivos hermanos.

Luego encontraron sus tan deseados números.

Gilbert y Lovina se restregaron los ojos con fuerza, para comprobar que lo que veían era cierto.

Gilbert había sido el numero 1 y Lovina la número dos, a ambos se les aguaron los ojos. Ella empezó a saltar en su puesto y el, lloraba como el "barón" que era.

Ambos gritaron al tiempo que chocaban sus palmas

-¡choca esos 5!-

Luego silencio total… cientos de pares de ojos se fijaron en ellos y se dieron cuenta de la situación.

- ¡solo fue por la emoción!- grito Lovina mientras corría a la salida- ¡se me va a infectar la mano de germanos, digo, gérmenes-

- ¡no me juzguen!- grito Gilbert también corriendo-

A pesar de ese percance, los tríos no podían estar más felices de poder celebrar su éxito. Pero ninguno de ellos sabía lo que pasaría. En especial Lovina y Antonio.

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿me merezco una pizza o un ladrillo?, recuerden, sí más de una acierta el premio es para la primera que lo haya dicho y…**

"**los reviews son el alimento del fic, déjenle muchos para que crezca sano y feliz XD"**


	3. el primer dia

**¡Hola!, aquí les traigo este capítulo, quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, sin ustedes esta historia no sería posible.**

**A pesar de sus nacionalidades, no he puesto que estén viviendo en ningún país en especifico, la mayoría de los escenarios serán inventados, no irán a ningún parque en especifico, ya que por mi falta de internet (solo lo puedo usar una vez a la semana ¡y solo por una hora o dos! ) no puedo investigar cómo se debe sobre los escenarios que me gustaría usar, y sí lo hiciera en ese poco tiempo actualizaría incluso más lento, y nadie quiere eso. **

**Chicas, me decepcionan *se pone la mano en la cintura y las mira seriamente*, no participaron en intentar adivinar lo que pasaría en este capítulo, solo una de ustedes se animo *brinca feliz* y aunque en un principio no iba a ser como ella dijo, me dio una gran idea así que ¡gano!, y ya tengo lista la historia de su pareja favorita (Prusia x Liechtenstein), que publicare en mi perfil al mismo tiempo que este capítulo, anímense a leerla, es un one-shot que me esforcé en hacer.**

**Pd: Mathew y Alfred serán los hermanos menores de Alice, les pondré personalidades peculiares (no serán las personalidades 2p) pero sin salirme de lo establecido por el autor, espero no me quede muy OC. **

**Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será .**

**Sin más el capitulo, ¡disfruten!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nadie podía estar más contento con la noticia del campamento que Gilbert, pues había estudiado día y noche para poder ir con sus amigos y claro con su querida moto nueva, lástima que Vash no lo dejó.

Ludwig llego a casa con su hermano en hombros. A pesar de ser el menor era más alto y musculoso que Gilbert, ya que levantaba pesas con frecuencia y trotaba todos los días cuando sacaba a pasear a sus tres perros. En casa los recibió su madre y su abuelo que todo el mundo apodaba "Germania" y ellos no sabían porque. Su padre había muerto cuando ellos eran muy jóvenes.

- regresamos – dijo Ludwig una vez que entro

- bienvenido hijo… ¿Qué tal les fue en los exámenes?-

- bastante bien, diría que excelente…-

- y gilbo ¿Qué tal le fue a él?-

- será mejor que se los diga el mismo- Ludwig sonrió de medio lado y fue a la habitación de Gilbert a dejarlo en la cama, luego fue y tomo algo de comer y le pidió permiso a sus padres para salir a pasear con Felicia.

- claro que puedes ir a pasear con tu novia- dijo su madre con una risilla –

- ella no es…- el muchacho se puso rojo

- pues deberías pedírselo de una vez- dijo el abuelo Germania – no vaya ser que venga otro más vivo y se la lleve -

Ludwig no quiso escuchar mas, encendió su motocicleta y se marcho a la casa de Felicia.

Lovina llego a su casa casi flotando, la felicidad que la embargaba, solo se comparaba a aquella vez que se encontró dos billetes de 50 euros en la calle.

Cuando entro a casa, Felicia acababa de salir con Ludwig, menos mal no llego antes, no quería tener que ver la cara de ese alemán roba hermanas. Se fue directamente al estudio donde su padre componía una sonata de piano.

- papá- dijo llamando la atención de él y de su madre que curiosamente también se hallaba en el estudio, bueno no tan curioso a ella le encantaba escuchar a su esposo tocar el piano.

- ¿sí?-

- quiero que firmes el permiso para poder ir a campamento-

- ¿sacaste buen puntaje?-

- ¡fui la número 2!…- dijo eufórica

- ¿enserio?- dijo Elizabeta y luego abrazo a Lovina- ¡qué bien!, ¡me alegra mucho que tus esfuerzos hayan dado resultado!, ¡mereces un premio! –

- ¿enserio?, ¡que es!, ¡que es!-

- un nuevo teléfono celular, mañana iremos a comprarlo –

- ¡siiiiiiii~!- dijo ella saltando de felicidad, estaba harta que sus compañeros e incluso Alice y Annya se burlaran de su celular tan viejito, arruinado y… duro porque era… un Nokia. De esos que solo tienen la culebrita para jugar. Ese era el extremo de Roderich en cuanto a dinero se refería, Felicia tenía un lindo celular pero era porque Ludwig se lo había regalado cuando cumplió los 15 años.

Luego llego a su cuarto y en cuanto toco la cama se quedo dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Annya y Toris fueron a comer helado para celebrar que los dos habían logrado pasar el examen.

Con los demás chicos todo fue normal y corriente pidieron el permiso y se les dio. En fin, ahora solo quedaba preparar las cosas para el viaje. Lovina estaba indecisa, su madre ya le había comprado su celular nuevo y estaba pensando sí lo llevaba al campamento o lo dejaba en casa fuera de peligro, llego a la conclusión de que tenía que alardear y lo empacó. También empaco un libro para entretenerse en el camino su ropa, maquillaje, porque no importaba sí estaba en el culo del mundo, ella como italiana tenía que verse siempre hermosa.

Antonio, Gilbert y Francis estaban pensando como empacar algunas botellas de licor sin que los descubrieran, pero no estaban seguros sí ese director tan… buen observador por decirlo así, lograran su cometido, aun así lo intentarían.

El tan ansiado día llegó. Habían temido como nadie, que Vash el director, hubiera decidido irse con ellos en el bus para no gastar combustible, pero gracias al cielo ahí estaba la secretaria Lily y su auto para llevarlo y que los dejara molestar en paz todo el camino.

Ese parque- reserva forestal era uno de los más famosos del continente, además de su fauna y flora, la estancia resultaba de lo más divertida. Como no, sí tenía todo tipo de comodidades, actividades, e incluso aguas termales, con lo que las personas que llegaban eran satisfechas.

Llegaron al lugar, todos bajaron del bus y se estiraron mientras sus articulaciones daban las gracias, las tres amigas fueron las primeras en acercarse al lugar mientras charlaban.

- ¡es lindo!- decía Annya – y en el folleto dice que tiene muchos tipos de entretenimientos, y la reserva forestal mide más de doscientos kilómetros, estamos rodeados de puro bosque nativo-

- es un hermoso lugar y además ecológico- declaro Alice

- ¿sí?, pues yo solo quiero divertirme- respondió Lovina- no me importa lo demás-

En eso un alumno de grados superiores que Lovina conocía, ya que eran vecinos, se le acerco.

- hey Lovina ¿me harías un favor?-

- ¿Qué seria Saquid?- preguntó ella sin su tono hostil hacia los demás hombres-

- ¿me guardarías esto?- dijo enseñándole un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor- dicen que van a requisar a los hombres en la entrada-

- bueno, bueno, pero sí me descubren con ellos, te delato-

- ok, no te preocupes-

Entonces se marcho.

- no deberías hacer ese tipo de favores, puede acarrearte serios problemas- la reprendió Alice –

- lo sé, pero es buena gente y también me hace favores cuando los necesito-

Alice negó con la cabeza y fueron por sus equipajes, Lovina hizo la táctica de la doncella en apuros y consiguió que uno de los hombres le llevara su maleta, ella solo llevo el bolso con su maquillaje y los cigarrillos de Saquid y entro al campamento.

Antonio, Francis y Gilbert iban charlando animadamente sobre una broma que tenían preparada para las mujeres.

Una vez dentro, les dieron la bienvenida y una orientación, Luego el numero de las cabañas que les tocaban.

Los dos se encontraron en la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí bastardo?-

- ¿que no ves? Estúpida, busco la cabaña- Antonio se preocupo y se tenso agarrando con fuerza su mochila de viaje.

Ambos miraron el número que les tocaba… ¡diablos! era el 6.

Diez segundos después se encontraban con Vash reclamando como endemoniados, pidiendo intercambio. Pero Vash no era de las personas que se deja dominar por cualquiera, de un grito los callo a los dos y los mando a su cabaña, ordenándoles que dejaran de molestar y que sí no les gustaba, no era su culpa (las cabañas habían sido distribuidas al azar).

- apuesto que a él, le toco con Lily, y esa sí no fue al azar, hijo de….- salió murmurando Antonio.

Su record de peleas ahora era de cinco horas seguidas. Pelearon por quien pasaría primero por la puerta, al final lo resolvió Lovina diciendo:

- las damas primero- y le dejo el espacio libre para que Antonio pasara, el se quedo quieto, primera victoria italiana.

Luego pelearon porque cama tendría cada quien, porque puesto ocuparían sus cosas, porque almohada era mejor, por las sabanas de la cama, porque según Lovina la frazada que Antonio había traído (de tomatitos) era muy ñoña etc.

A la hora de la cena, Lovina se encontraba con sus amigas, lamentándose porque le había tocado compartir habitación con ese tonto.

- no te preocupes, tengo la manera perfecta de vengarse- dijo Annya – Antonio ya tiene el pelo muy largo- dijo y sonrió macabramente, era verdad, Antonio había dejado crecer su cabello hasta poder hacerse una coleta que lo hacía ver muy bien.

Alice, dejando a un lado su seriedad le sonrió cómplice:

- mañana, se va a despertar calvo-

- no, no tanto- dijo Annya- la venganza de ellos podría ser terrible, ¿y qué tal sí te quitan las cejas?-

En otro lado el bad friends trio…

- y luego la dejas sin cejas- aporto Gilbert-

- le pegas un chicle en el pelo- Francis también tenía que colaborar-

- antes de pegarle el chicle, también comete una galleta, el chicle con galleta no lo quita ni el diablo- dijo Gilbert

**(N/A: es verdad, esos dos revueltos se vuelven aun más pegajosos) **

- sí, sí, ella tiene que dormirse en algún momento-

Después de hacer sus macabros planes, terminaron su cena y entre todos los estudiantes hombres, hicieron una fogata en el lugar que les indicaron. Acababa de dar inicio a la primera integración.

Tanto los estudiantes mayores y los menores, se juntaron cerca al fuego, hablaban entre todos amistosamente aunque eso no evitaba que se armaran grupitos de conocidos, de algún lugar salió la propuesta de contar… historias de terror.

Se tomaron por turnos, desde el más cercano a la fogata. Las primeras historias eran más bien graciosas, Alfred, uno de los hermanos menores de Alice, se encargaba de señalar a quien le tocaba contar una historia, pues para sus quince años era muy buen animador de eventos. Era simpático y se ganaba la confianza del público, eso hasta que todos se dieron cuenta de que no dejaba hablar a su hermano gemelo Mathew, saltándoselo para no dejarlo contar historias.

- ¡oye Alfred! –reclamaron algunos- ¡deja que Mathew cuente su historia!, hace rato está levantando la mano y no lo dejas hablar-

Miraron a Mathew, todo tierno con su osito polar de peluche en las manos, levantando la mano pidiendo turno, casi causa un "awww~" general.

Alfred se puso serio y dijo:

- ¡está bien!, ¡pero es bajo su responsabilidad!-

Luego se puso a temblar como gelatina y grito:

- ¡Alice, abrázame!- extendiendo los brazos a su hermana, y para sorpresa de todos ella hizo lo mismo con la cara notablemente asustada- ¡Alfred!- y se abrazó a su hermano

- ¡nos vamos a dormir!- se excusaron y corrieron lejos de la fogata como si fuera el infierno, y de Mathew como si fuera el diablo.

Todos voltearon a ver el inocente muchacho, cuyo rostro había cambiado a una sonrisa siniestra:

- ¡prepárense para llorar por su madres…!- grito como despedida Alfred mientras iba lejos junto a su hermana.

- bienvenidos a una noche de terror que no van a olvidar….- dijo el autodenominado canadiense Estrujando a su oso de felpa ensanchando su macabra sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron callados pensando que la cosa se iba a poner buena…

Después de quince minutos de Mathew y sus historias de terror…

Lovina y Annya estaban aferradas la una a la otra con Toris en medio (causando la envidia de muchos de los hombres) mientras la rusa sollozaba de miedo. Francis, Gilbert y Antonio trataban de permanecer tranquilos pero tragaban saliva como si fueran piedras, el único que no parecía muy asustado era el noruego llamado Nils que estaba más ocupado tratándose de quitar a un pegajoso danés que no paraba de decirle lo miedoso que estaba el relato…

Vash que también estaba en la fogata cuidando de que nadie hiciera escándalo o les causara problemas a los demás, trataba de que la mano que sostenía su café caliente no temblara.

Mathew esa noche fue realmente siniestro.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir, salieron del lugar de la fogata con su pareja de cabaña dispuestos a dormir toda la noche con las puertas y las ventanas cerradas.

Solo los dos más inconformes con sus habitaciones, Antonio y Lovina por supuesto.

Cada quien se acostó en una cama dispuesto a no dormir sí fuera necesario para evitar que alguna cosa le sucediera a su cabello o cejas, al final el sueño los venció.

Al día siguiente el primero en despertar fue Antonio, llevo sus manos a su cabeza para verificar que su cabello siguiera ahí, y luego a sus cejas, sí, todo estaba normal.

Entonces volteo y miro a Lovina.

-ah…- fue lo único que alcanzo a articular mientras se sonrojaba

Ella se había abrazado a su manta poniendo su pierna por encima de ella, la pijama que tenia era un short ni muy corto ni muy largo color rosa y una camisilla pequeña…

Antonio se dio una cachetada así mismo para dejar de mirarla, ¡era su enemiga, Dios!, todo era culpa de sus alborotadas hormonas adolescentes ¡si, eran ellas!, las maldijo, y para distraerse de ese pensamiento le sacudió la cobija a Lovina despertándola solo por fastidiar, del susto ella se cayó de la cama.

- ¡maldito bastardo del infierno!- dijo ella levantándose adolorida del suelo arrojándole lo primero que encontró.

Se armo el acabose en la habitación:

- ¡y ojala agonices antes de morir!- lo maldijo ella saliendo como un toro de la diciendo todas las groserías que se sabia y otras que acababa de inventar, iría a arreglarse a la habitación de Alice…

Una vez allí…

Cuando entró (aun iba en pijama con su otra ropa en mano) encontró una escena conmovedora… Alice abrazada a Alfred mientras él le correspondía el abrazo cosa que no se veía muy a menudo porque ya todo el mundo sabía que ellos eran como perro y gato, ambos aun dormían.

- Alice…- llamo con voz baja Lovina intentando despertarla sin mucha brusquedad.

-mmm… - la rubia abrió solo un ojo y al ver a Lovina se desperezó y se levanto de la cama hasta quedar sentada- buenos días Lovi- solo Annya y Alice tenían el divino derecho de llamarla por ese sobrenombre sin que la italiana se enojara.

- buenos días Alice ¿Qué tal dormiste?-

- más o menos, nadie puede dormir bien con esta lapa pegada al cuerpo- dijo señalando a Alfred a su costado—

Lovina pidió prestado el baño de la cabaña de su amiga y se dio una buena ducha y se cambio, no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo en la cabaña que le había tocado compartir con ese mequetrefe de Antonio por su desconfianza con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antonio se quedo dormido un poco mas después de haber fastidiado a Lovina, de repente sintió como tocaban la puerta.

-¡_mon ami_ Antonio!- sonrió para sí al ver que era Francis-

- ¡sal a recibir a mi maravillosa persona!- dijo Gilbert

Animado por las voces de sus mejores amigos el español salió a su encuentro hasta que al abrir la puerta ellos dos lo miraron raro:

- ¿qué pasa?-

- ¿Antonio? ¿Eres tú?-

- ¡claro que soy yo!- reclamo- ¿Qué sucede?-

- mírate al espejo-

Sin más el ibérico corrió al primer espejo que había en la habitación y gritó. Lovina le había maquillado mientras él estaba dormido, Hasta le había encrespado las pestañas.

Desde el cuarto de Alice Lovina pudo escuchar su alarido y soltó la carcajada mirando cómplice a su amiga inglesa que le sonrió.

En esas despertó Alfred, justo a tiempo para oír lo de la broma.

- ustedes son malas…-

- ¡cállate Alfred, tú que sabes!- le reclamo Alice

- ¡ay no!- Alfred fingió temor- Alice me va a maldecir con sus hadas-

La inglesa puso muy mala cara, nunca soportaba que se metieran con eso, ella creía en las hadas y todo ese tipo de criaturas mágicas y no soportaba que las burlaran.

-¡largo de aquí!- de una patada saco a Alfred de la habitación.

- le encanta provocarte, al igual que ese imbécil de Francis-

- a los dos los odio, pero más a Francis- era obvio que ella no odiaba a Alfred.

Así acababa el primer día y empezaba el siguiente de las vacaciones de aquellos adolescentes, lo que no sabían era como ese mes lejos de la sociedad los iba a cambiar, en muchos sentidos.


	4. al lado del enemigo

**PERDIDO CON EL ENEMIGO**

**Hola!, aquí esta otra actualización de mi fic, ya explique la razón de mi tardanza en mi otro fic FURIA ITALIANA, así que espero que las lectoras de este fic me comprendan de que no me demoro porque quiero sí no porque de verdad no me queda tiempo, disfruten el capitulo.**

Alfred saltaba inquieto mencionando cosas sin sentido sobre lo mucho que había esperado y de cuál era la razón por la cual se había esforzado en venir al campamento, cuando lo que en realidad le interesaba era quedarse en casa a jugar videojuegos y llenarse de hamburguesas.

- ¡ya basta!- Alice que no soportaba verlo así, trataba de hallar la manera de que se quedara quieto- ¡me irritas!-

- ¡peor es que no puedo!, ¡por fin voy a conocer a mi amigo de Japón!-

Era cierto. Alfred desde hacía ya varios meses atrás había entablado conversación por chat con un muchacho asiático, kiku Honda era su nombre.

- ahhhh, ya veo- dijo Lovina también irritada por el comportamiento de Alfred. Las tres féminas, Alfred y Mathew estaban en la misma cabaña- por fin va a conocer a su novio por chat-

- ¡no es mi novio, es mi amigo!- reclamo Alfred- ¡además, ami no me gustan los chicos!-

- es su amigo friki, como él- dijo Alice- al parecer se conocieron jugando online-

- me voy por unas hamburguesas, vámonos Mathew- le dijo a su mellizo que obedientemente se paro del puesto y despidiéndose de las muchachas se fueron.

- así que el viaje del extranjero llega mañana ¿verdad?- dijo Annya – ya quiero conocerlos… son de países muy lejanos como Japón, china y otros. Son personas muy inteligentes me han dicho, asiáticos tenían que ser-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

- no puedo creer que me maquillara de esa manera- dijo Antonio- estoy seguro que me tomo fotos-

- no te preocupes Antonio- lo consoló Francis- ya nos vengaremos, y que dulce será la venganza-

- eso espero, la estúpida esa no sabe lo que ha hecho-

- ella se descuidara en su momento, tenlo por seguro- dijo Gilbert- además, porque solo jugarle alguna broma a ellas, podemos hacerlo a todas la demás chicas, ¿recuerdan lo que habíamos conversado mientras entrabamos acá?-

- ¡pero claro que sí!-

- y además muchos de los chicos nos ayudaran también- dijo Francis sonriendo malicioso-

- hoy en la noche lo llevaremos a cabo-

- ¡ok!, muajajajajajajajaja-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kiku miraba poco interesado por la ventanilla del autobús. Aunque tuvieron que viajar de noche por el horario en que llegaron al país no se molesto, por fin conocería al amigo con el que había entablado conversación por internet, también le gustaban los videojuegos y las computadoras y varias veces habían jugado juntos juegos online.

Ambos eran bastante antisociales pero habían quedado de acuerdo al venir al viaje para conocerse cuando se enteraron de que vendrían al mismo lugar, con algo de suerte podrían hacer migas*(N/A: así se le dice a hacer amistad aquí en Colombia, por lo menos en la región donde vivo).

Junto a el venían otras personas de diferentes países, no conocía a ninguno de ellos menos a sus hermanos y por eso el bus estaba aun en silencio, mientras sus pasajeros encontraban la compañía indicada para iniciar una conversación.

La gran puerta se dio por fin a ver mientras ellos empezaban a desperezarse y se preparaban para dormir un buen rato y reponer la diferencia de horario. Luego se encontrarían con energías suficientes para conocer a los demás estudiantes que venían de visita al parque.

Gilbert, Francis, Antonio y otros muchachos más, se dedicaban a entrar a los dormitorios de las señoritas para ejecutar su broma con total sigilo y destreza. Pareciendo verdaderos ninjas. Una vez conseguido lo que querían se reunieron todos y fueron donde estaba el estandarte de la bandera, que sorpresa se llevarían los estudiantes de países lejanos y las chicas del campamento cuando a primera hora de la mañana salieran a tomar el desayuno. Dicho y hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando las mujeres ya estaban perfectas y preciosas para que los recién llegados del extranjero se impresionaran, solo muy pocas de ellas habían notado que era lo que faltaba de sus closets y la verdad no se preocupaban mucho por eso, ya los encontrarían.

No esperando verlos en el lugar menos esperado y mas bochornoso.

Mas o menos todos los estudiantes tanto los recién llegados y los que como Lovina ya llevaban unos cuantos días, salieron a desayunar, repuestos de la diferencia de horario.

Entonces fue cuando lo vieron, justo en el estandarte donde se suponía que debía estar la bandera estaban uno a uno puestos, un sostén de cada chica.

Los hombres se amontonaron un poco retirados de aquella obra, esperando, esperando… las chicas sabían muy bien que estaban ahí era para ver a quien le pertenecía cada sostén, y no se irían hasta verlo. En especial por algunas prendas bastante peculiares. los muchachos del extranjero estaban más bien algo sorprendidos por esas bromas tan atrevidas de los occidentales, aunque algunos de ese viaje que no eran de países del oriente también esperaban ansiosos el desenlace de la broma.

Las chicas se miraban unas a otras esperando animar a quien sería la primera que se atrevería a ir por alguno de ellos, la primera fue Felicia.

Avergonzada completamente se acerco al estandarte y bajo una de las prendas, el sostén tenía la bandera de Alemania plasmada en ellos, Gilbert pego un grito al tiempo que golpeaba amistosamente el hombro de Ludwig diciendo:

- Felicia ya es de marca registrada, ¿eh Ludwig?- el otro se sonrojo a mil

- MALDITO PATATERO BASTARDO- rugió Lovina- CÓMO LE HAYAS PUESTO UNO DE TUS SUCIOS DEDOS ENCIMA, TE LA CORTO- entre Felicia y otras estudiantes tuvieron que sostener a la furiosa adolescente que amenazaba con sacarle los ojos a Ludwig.

La segunda de ellas fue Annya que se acerco ya sin vergüenza y bajo del estandarte unos de bikini bastante pequeños cabe recalcar. Muchos hombres se tapaban la boca para no decir vulgaridades, pues su querido novio Toris los observaba a todos y cada uno de ellos. La mayoría sabían que a pesar de ser amable y cordial había ganado muchas peleas a puñetazos con cualquiera que se atreviera a molestar a su novia, se rumoraba que alguna vez fue pandillero en Lituania.

La hermana menor del estudiante noruego llamado Nils se acercó. era una chica blanca de cabello plateado y extraños ojos violeta llamada Emil. Ella tan seria y estoica, excepto en ese momento que tenía una cara de vergüenza total pues se acercó a recoger un par de… pokebolas. Uno de los del extranjero se atraganto con el aire y dio media vuelta disimulando el sonrojo, era un chico de Hong Kong llamado Lee. Nils que también era estoico mostro por un momento una cara de enfado total. Era muy sobreprotector con su hermanita. Miro a su "amigo" danés escrutándolo con la mirada para ver sí sabía algo.

- lo juro Noru no se nada, yo no participe en esto, tu hermana es sagrada para mi… -

A la única que no le habían hecho aquella broma era a Lily porque todos sabían que Vash se los comería vivos sí se atrevían a hacerle tal barbaridad, y además ella eran muy buena persona y no querían correr el riesgo de quedarse sin su ayuda en momentos críticos.

- ¡kikuuuuuu~!- grito una vos chillona de adolescente quinceañero adicto a los videojuegos y las hamburguesas. El aludido volteo hacia los lados intentando ver a quien lo había llamado y solo sintió un abrazo que casi le saca las tripas

- ¡soy yo, Alfred!- dijo una vez se separo- ¿no me reconoces?-

- ¡Jones - san!- a pesar de haberse visto por webcam, no pudo evitar sorprenderse- mucho gusto en conocerlo- hizo una reverencia como es acostumbrado en su país.

- no seas tan formal conmigo llámame Alfred-

- esta… bien Al -Alfred- san-

- ¡yes!-

Con ese corto saludo los dos iniciaron lo que sería una larga y agradable conversación de frikis. Se apartaron del grupo rumbo a desayunar bajo la mirada atenta de Alice y de uno de los del otro grupo que posteriormente se presento como Yao, el hermano mayor de kiku.

- primero que nada- dijo Vash una vez que estuvieran todos reunidos- quiero darles la bienvenida a los estudiantes del extranjero. Luego… ¡como se les ocurre a ustedes, barbaros!- rugió apuntando hacia los hombres- ¡hacer una broma tan indecente como la de hoy!, de encontrar a los culpables van a recibir un buen castigo, ¿¡me oyeron!?- los hombres ni siquiera espabilaron, nadie diría nada, era secreto de "caballeros".

- iremos a la zona de camping junto al lago a tres kilómetros de aquí, partiremos después de medio día para llegar al atardecer, recuerden llevar todo lo necesario, ¡porque van a caminar manada de holgazanes!- dijo esto se fue.

- ¿caminaaaaaar?- se quejo Lovina-

- será un buen ejercicio- apoyo Alice- la sociedad de hoy es muy sedentaria-

- que flojeraaaaaa-

- claro- soltó Antonio casi gritando cuando la oyó quejarse- por eso estás tan gorda como una cerda…-

- ¿eh?- la cara de Lovina espantaba- ¿m-me lla-llamaste gorda y cerda?-

- oh no- dijo Alice- ¡imperdonable!-

- sabes…- dijo la mujer apretando los puños- ese es uno de los insultos imperdonables, maldito marica…- ella tenía un cuerpo muy armonioso, a pesar de que casi nunca hacia ejercicio.

- oh, cierto- Antonio fingió temor- no solo eres gorda, sino también fea y tienes la cara arrugada como la de una ancianita-

Lovina se lanzo contra Antonio, no por nada había estudiado karate, quería que a pesar de ser una chica los hombres la respetaran, así fuera por la fuerza… y que fuerza, eso dijo Antonio mientras intentaba bajar la hinchazón de su mejilla.

- perra… fea, gorda y arrugada… marimacha… ¿será que le gustan la mujeres también?-

- al gran yo no le extrañaría- dijo Gilbert pasándole una bolsa con hielo- no has visto lo macha que es la seño Elizabeta y lo princeso que es el marido… Roderich es que se llama ¿verdad?- dijo tratando de imitar gestos femeninos-

- ah~ mon ami, el amor no conoce géneros… que quede claro que no la estoy defendiendo, estoy defendiendo al amour-

- empecemos a empacar algunas cosas para el campamento- interrumpió Antonio cambiando de tema- oye gilbo yo llevo las cañas de pescar y el repelente de mosquitos en mi maleta-

- yo voy a llevar algunas revistas, y un abastecimiento de comida chatarra- dijo Gilbert mientras le pasaba a Antonio lo que le habían pedido-

- no se te olvide llevar el ungüento para ese moretón- dijo Francis pasándole un frasquito blanco-

- solo porque no le puedo pegar a una mujer… solo por eso-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

- ahora que ya todos están reunidos aquí, voy a asignarlos por parejas para subir la cuesta, no se deben separar, ya que cuando lleguemos arriba voy a nombrarlos en las mismas parejas ¡y ay de los que se separen!- Vash apretaba un pobre periódico en la mano que parecía que fuera a escurrir la tinta en cualquier momento, dando golpes al aire-

- esto…- interrumpió Lily, la secretaria- deben recordar que también estamos haciendo un concurso de fotografías- su vos era muy tierna y también era muy bella así que todos los hombres se quedaban callados- pueden tomar fotografías cuesta arriba. la mejor, será publicada en el periódico escolar del mes entrante y ganaran algo de dinero, productos escolares y otras cosas -

-no esperen que les dé mucho por una pinche foto- susurro Vash en tono macabro- tiene que ser una maldita obra de arte-

- bueno, eso es todo ahora empezaremos con la elección de las parejas- finalizo Lily, la tarea de elegir las parejas se la dejar a Vash pues él era quien no se dejaba intimidar por nadie y no podrían reclamarle inconformidades.

Junto a ellos se encontraba también el profesor acompañante de los alumnos extranjeros, Berwarld oxenstierna un hombre alto, musculoso e imponente con una mirada fría que podía hacer gritar a cualquiera, y tino vainamoinen, profesor encargado de acompañar a Vash y a Lily no era la excepción.

- viéndolo bien…- Vash se puso pensativo y sonrió, oh no, nada bueno- vayan en pareja con quien les haya tocado en la cabaña… - el suizo había amanecido con algo de flojera y eso es bueno cuando eres una figura de autoridad.

El reclamo general no se hizo esperar

- ¡callados todos ahora!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡maldición!- Lovina echaba humo por la orejas caminando a la par con Antonio – a la hora de darle pereza a ese inútil de Vash -

- cállate quieres… entre más rápido subamos más rápido me largo de tu inaguantable compañía-

- tú no me calles imbécil, estoy hablando sola así que no es tu problema-

- además de fea, loca…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- admítelo Antonio…- dijo Lovina asustada—

- no seas estúpida—

- ¡nos perdimos!- estaba histérica- ¡y todo por tu maldita culpa!-

- ¡no solo es mi culpa!, ¡nos separamos del grupo mientras peleábamos, los dos!-

- ¡pero tu empezaste!, y ahora no encontramos, ni nuestro grupo ni un camino para regresar… -

- pero tú me continuaste… así que es también tu culpa… y ahora también Vash nos va a matar…-

- eso sí logramos regresar descerebrado…- Lovina no aguanto más y se puso a llorar, hacia ya varias horas que estaban que habían perdido de vista el grupo y solo daban vueltas en círculo, todo por haberse detenido a pelear con Antonio y no ver el camino que tomaron el resto, que al parecer no se percataron de la pelea en el grupo de atrás.

Antonio no sabía qué hacer ahora, no ayudaba para nada que Lovina llorara, a decir verdad era la primera vez que la veía llorar, nunca en todos sus años de enemistad había llorado por ninguna cosa que le hubieran hecho.

- ¡ya calla, por favor!- exclamo Antonio- no sirve nada que te pongas a llorar, bastante tengo con estar perdido con mi peor enemiga, y ahora tu lagrimeo-

- ¡no me calles!- no paró de llorar- estamos perdido, probablemente apenas se dieron cuenta, no tenemos nada para siquiera pasar la noche, estoy en shorts y camisilla y los mosquitos van a acabar conmigo, sin contar que me perdí con un insoportable como tú-

Los dos ahora estaban juntos en ese lio y ninguno sabía cómo salir, ¿podrían empeorar más las cosas? Yo no lo creo.

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Bueno, malo, ¿pésimo? Déjenme un review con su opinión, ¿alguna escena que soliciten? ¿Alguna pareja en especial? Díganmelo por favor y hare lo que pueda, estoy aquí para darles algo que les guste leer.**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**

"**los reviews son el alimento del fic, denle muchos para que crezca sano y feliz"**


End file.
